


Cold Rooms and Hot Springs

by Rhov



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Hot Springs & Onsen, Ice Play, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray's cold room hides a secret, and Natsu walks in on it. Natsu has a secret reaction to hot springs, and Gray finds out. Can these two meet somewhere in the middle, somewhere between cold rooms and hot springs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Rooms and Hot Springs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonlessnight126](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlessnight126/gifts).



> _Here's another collaboration with Moonlessnight126 on YouTube, who inspired "Super Psycho Love" and "Burning Bridges."_

"Natsu!"

The dragon slayer froze and cringed at Erza's angry voice. What had he done this time? He wasn't fighting. Gray wasn't even around. He hadn't destroyed anything that whole week. He was just sitting at the guild enjoying some flames. The redheaded warrior woman stomped up to him, and Natsu swallowed the flames roughly.

"We're supposed to head for a hot spring," she told him. "We need to leave in one hour, and Gray hasn't showed up yet."

"So let's just leave without him," Natsu scoffed.

"It's a very important invitation. The whole team is going. I need you to sniff him out and tell him to meet us at the train station as soon as possible."

"A train?" Natsu moaned sickly at just the thought of it.

"Now!" she barked. "I'll personally kill you both if you don't show up."

The dragon slayer yelped, "Aye, sir!" Then he scurried out the doors.

Lucy came up beside Erza and doused Natsu's flaming lunch. "An important invitation?" she questioned. "You told me you got free tickets. Why do we have to go with Natsu, Gray, and Happy? It'd be more fun to invite Levy, Juvia, and Cana."

"I want those two boys to get along," Erza stated. "Perhaps with more outings that don't involve fights, they'll be able to talk through their differences in a civilized manner."

Happy was sitting next to Lucy. "That's really optimistic," he said, giggling a little.

"It is," Erza agreed. "Still, I feel it's my responsibility to get those two to see eye-to-eye and become better friends. A team becomes stronger when all the members work in harmony."

Juvia sauntered up. "Then Gray-sama should be on Juvia's team. We work in perfect harmony. Gray-sama and Juvia can even do Unison Raid together." She sighed with hearts in her eyes. "We held hands, combined our magic, became one...oooh Gray-sama!"

Lucy pointed out, "You and I did a Unison Raid together, too. I think you must be really talented at molding your magic around others."

"Aye!" nodded Happy. "Like water fitting into different shaped containers. You'd work for anyone."

The rain woman scowled furiously. "Juvia would not want just anyone. Juvia only wants Gray-sama." She glared at Lucy. "Has Lucy and Gray-sama done Unison Raid? No! Because Gray-sama is destined for Juvia, not for you, love rival."

Erza interrupted them. "Juvia, do you happen to know where Gray is?"

Her eyes widened, then she looked away as her cheeks went crimson. "Gray-sama...he's at home...busy, and...and..." She covered her face as steam began to hiss out. "E-excuse me!" she cried out in a fluster, and she ran off.

Lucy pouted as she watched Juvia head to the bathroom. "I wonder what's wrong with her."

* * *

Natsu followed the scent of snow on pine trees. That was how Gray always smelled. It led him to Gray's apartment. He groaned as he realized he would have to enter the freezing room. Really, Gray's place was always like walking into an igloo, and Natsu hated the cold.

He stepped through the apartment halls to Gray's door. Even the door knocker was in the shape of a snowflake, like a warning sign that a visitor was about to visit the North Pole. With a grunt of disgust, Natsu came forward and began to raise his hand toward the knocker.

From inside, he heard heavy panting. Natsu froze at the sounds. Was Gray being attacked? Maybe he was working out. He sounded exhausted.

"Oooh...nnnngh..."

Natsu's hand quickly withdrew at the moans. "Is he...?"

"Yes, like that!" Gray caught his breath, then let it out in a shudder. "Mmhn, that feels good."

Was he masturbating? Natsu felt like he was going to throw up. Furious at having to hear such perverted noises, his fist flamed, ready to burn down the door and yell at Gray.

Suddenly, a woman's voice screamed. "No, it...it's in too deep. Oh God, you're so big. Ooooh!"

"Mmm yeah..." Gray moaned back. "Take it all in, babe."

The woman cried out heatedly.

"That's right. You like them long."

Natsu stepped back quickly. Gray...with a girl? Instead of angry, Natsu felt ashamed. He had almost burst in, and that would have shamed whatever poor girl was stuck with that stupid snowman. Although, how the hell did Gray get into a relationship this serious while Natsu himself had never...

His thoughts were jolted by another man's voice grunting. "Yes, cry for me, bitch."

The woman screamed, and Gray moaned.

"Oh God, yes," Gray hissed. "Fuck, that's one huge cock."

"Too big for you?" the man chuckled.

Natsu's upper face darkened with disgust. "Huh? What...what the hell? Three people?"

Gray liked men, too? He went for threesomes?

The girl cried out. "No!"

"Oh fuck, that's intense," Gray gasped. "Shit!"

The strange man shouted. "Shut up, whore! I'm _paying_ for this, so no talking." Then there was the sound of flesh hitting flesh. The girl screamed, and Gray moaned out a shudder.

Paying? Was Gray getting paid for sex? Sure, he called the ice bastard a stripper all the time, but did he do that sort of stuff for money?

"That's right," the stranger chuckled. "Poor little slut like you. You begged me, remember? You took the money, so now you have to take...this!"

The ramming force was so loud, Natsu could hear it outside the door. He felt his stomach twist tightly. For some reason, his eyes began to sting. He tried to will Gray to stop this, to fight back.

"Nnnnngh!" Gray moaned loudly.

"Ah, no!" gasped the girl.

"I said shut up!" There was another slap.

Natsu shook his head in sadness and disbelief. Was Gray that desperate for money? If he was having financial trouble, he could have gone to Master Makarov, or he could have asked Erza about taking more missions. Heaven knows Lucy grumbled about her rent all the time! Why two strangers, when he could have invited Erza and Lucy, or Juvia and Cana, or hell, _anyone_ in the guild?

Who were these people? Why was the man hitting so violently? Why did Gray feel like he had to put up with this? Had Natsu really been working side by side with a perverted man-whore?

No way! Gray wasn't like that at all. Blackmail? Or maybe he was in on this. Maybe he was partners with this strange man.

_Oh God, what if they're business partners, and they're both fucking her?_

"Do you like that, bitch?" the man chuckled cruelly. "Do you like when I spank you?"

"Oooh yes!" Gray moaned. "More. Mmmmmnh! Harder."

_More? Is Gray the one getting hit? What the hell is going on?_

Pure outrage now flowed through the dragon slayer's veins. How dare this man hit Gray!

_Only I'm allowed to beat the crap out of that stripper!_

Natsu kicked the door open, ready to fight this abusive prick. He stormed into the cold room, his fists tight and ready to punch. However, inside he saw a video lacrima playing a pornographic movie and Gray on the couch, naked, slouched, while his hand grasped his fully erect penis.

"What the..." Gray grabbed the nearest throw pillow and covered himself with it. His sweaty face went instantly white. "Dammit, Natsu! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Natsu looked mutely at the video. A young girl was tied up to a bed, and some large man was fucking her roughly. Their moans and panting sounded far too fake now that he was inside the room, but just watching the closeup shots of the man's penis thrusting in and out made Natsu squirm.

"So that's what you've been doing." To himself, he thought, _Thank God it wasn't a threesome!_

Gray's blanched face flushed crimson, and the hand holding the pillow fisted. "You bastard! Why the hell are you breaking my door like that?" Never had he felt more humiliated in his life. Having someone barge in while watching hentai was bad enough, but to have Natsu of all people catch him like this was the worst thing he could imagine.

Seeing such mortification in his rival's face made Natsu chuckle. "Mute that porno crap," he snapped just as the girl shrieked while the man licked her perky breasts.

Fumbling, shaking with a surge of adrenaline, Gray grabbed a remote control and pressed Mute. The gasps, growls, and heated curses fell silent. However, they could still see the girl screaming as her ass was spanked over and over while the brutish man thrust into her without mercy. Natsu shook his head and tried to focus on the message.

"Erza told me—no, more like threatened me—to tell you we're invited to a hot spring today, and that she'll kill us both if we miss out. Train station, one hour, be there or face her wrath."

He glanced at the video, and Gray's wide eyes flicked over to the movie as well. The girl had just gotten another spanking, and Gray flinched at the closeup of her silent, trembling cry. Hearing Natsu give a non-committal hum just made Gray feel even smaller.

"The guy is really into his role, but the chick is one horrible actress," Natsu muttered.

Gray gawked at him. Was he...analyzing? A porno? Didn't that flame-brain get aroused by  _anything_?

"Well," Natsu sighed, linking his fingers behind his head and stretching a little. "I'll let you get back to your business, you perverted exhibitionist bastard. For your sake, I hope it's a short movie." He stepped back to the entrance, righted the door he had kicked, and shut it behind him.

Gray gave the door an icy look. "Bastard," he mumbled. He picked up the nearest chair and threw it at the door, shattering the wood into splinters. "Knock, you sonuvabitch!" He heard the dragon slayer's sly laughter on the other side of the door. Gray collapsed back onto the couch. There was no way he could finish off now. The moment of dread had made him lose all erection. "Dammit," he whispered, feeling utterly humiliated, awkward, and unfulfilled. He turned off the video and leaned his head back in frustration. "Fuckin' Natsu!"

The dragon slayer was still behind the door and snickered in amusement. Oh yes, he could _totally_ embarrass Gray in front of the whole guild with this sort of blackmail. An utter win!

However, he had to admit, it was his first time seeing Gray like that, and he was surprisingly hot!

_Hell no, don't think that way! That's perverted. Think of blackmail. Think of how to get back at him. Stop thinking about the size of that cock...my God, it was so...NO! No, stop thinking about that!_

* * *

Later that day, they all arrived at the hot spring. Natsu overcame his motion sickness as soon as he felt the steamy heat of the soaking pools. He grabbed a robe and rushed to be the first to dive in, followed closely by Happy. Lucy and Erza continued leisurely to their separate rooms. Gray had nothing better to do, and Erza urged him to soak, claiming the water in this hot spring had healing properties that "rejuvenated skin, toned muscles, and improved libido."

He raised an eyebrow at her description. Already, he worried if Natsu had hinted at what he saw in his cold room.

Gray went to the changing room, stripped as if it was natural, and stepped out to the men's side fully naked, not even bothering to cover up with a towel. Happy was nowhere in sight, but Natsu was already splashing in the water. Gray watched him and shook his head. Like such a kid!

Natsu froze when he saw Gray walking across the smooth stone path from the changing room to the pool. He could hardly help it. Although he had seen Gray naked more times than he could count, all Natsu could remember now were those long fingers stroking himself. Quickly, Natsu looked in the opposite direction and made half-hearted splashes, sinking lower into the water to hide his blushing.

Gray eased a step into the pool and hissed. "Damn, hot."

Natsu snorted slyly. "Is it too hot for your delicate skin, Ice Princess?"

"Shut up!" Gray snapped, glaring at the dragon slayer.

"If you can't take a little warm water, how do you expect to match me in a fight?"

"I can kick your ass any day, squinty eyes. And I'd like to see you jump into a frozen pool. You don't even like to drink iced tea. Your tongue is as sensitive as a little kitten's."

"Asshole!"

"Flame brain."

"Exhibitionist."

"Pinkie."

"Wanker."

Gray's fists tightened at that. He hit the water, and the surface froze into a stream of jagged ice that flew forward and smashed against Natsu. The dragon slayer's flames lit up, and the water around him began to steam and boil, making Gray scream in pain.

"Hurry up, Lucy."

"Coming, Erza."

The two boys froze as they heard the girls talking on the other side of the wall. Natsu glanced over and gulped. If Erza heard them fighting, she had already threatened them that she would punish them both for a solid week.

"Ooooh, this feels sooooo good," Lucy moaned, and they heard water rippling. "Ouch! A bit hot on the lady-bits."

Natsu gulped hard and blushed at her comment. Lucy's...lady-bits? Did that mean what he thought it meant?

Gray sank down into the water before his body was even tempted at becoming erect. The heat burned him and made him go instantly soft again.

"It really feels nice on my back," Erza sighed. "Maybe it'll take down these bruises."

"Those aren't normal bruises, Erza. And how the heck did you get a bruise like that on your nipple?"

"I...uh...that is..."

Lucy simpered slyly. Practically purring, she asked, "Jellal?"

Erza made only a grunt, but she did not deny it.

Gray hissed a little. Bruises? On her nipple? Erza and Jellal?

"Oh damn!"

Gray heard Natsu whisper a curse and looked over in surprise. Glancing down, he saw Natsu trying to push down a growing erection. For a moment, Gray was honestly shocked. After his cold analysis of the porn movie, he had thought maybe the rumors that Natsu had no sense of sexuality were true. Now, the dragon slayer looked piqued.

"Heh!" Gray snorted. "Look who gets hard listening to girl-talk."

Natsu glared at him. "Oh? Like you and your hentai videos?"

"Those are perfectly normal."

"They're unnatural and faked. That's the problem. I can't smell a movie. And hot springs always do this to me. That's perfectly normal too, right? Besides, you're just as aroused as me," Natsu whispered. "Didn't you manage to get off this morning?"

Gray replied softly. "For your information, no. _Someone_ broke down my door, and I had to fix it before leaving home."

"You poor, sexually deprived little snowman."

"At least I have a sex life."

"Your sex life involves bad actors and blowup dolls."

"I bet you've never even been kissed."

"At least I can jerk off without needing perverted videos."

"Well, at least I'm bigger than you are."

"Are not!"

"Are so!"

"Get your frozen ass over here! I will show you, there is no way you're bigger than me."

"I'm in hot water, idiot. I can't get fully up when my balls feel like they're being boiled."

Natsu pushed himself up to the pool ledge. "Out of the water, stripper. Work yourself as big as you can get. There is no way you're bigger than me."

"You want me to stroke myself, out here in public? Look who's the pervy exhibitionist!"

"You afraid?" Natsu smirked. "Poor little princess."

Gray's eyes narrowed. He glanced around just enough to make sure there were no other bathers in the men's pool. "Oh hell," he grumbled.

He yanked his lean body out of the water, defiantly gripped his shaft, and gave himself a few strokes, enough to send all blood rushing down. At the same time, with a glare of determination, Natsu also stroked himself. Then he scooted over until they were facing each other, almost chest to chest, their cocks close to one another.

"See! I'm wider," Natsu declared.

"Maybe, but I'm longer," Gray pointed out.

"Barely!"

"Still counts. I win."

"You're long and skinny. You'd barely spread a girl enough for her to feel it. I mean, look at this!" Natsu grabbed both shafts and pressed them together. "I'm twice as thick as y-...you...Gray?" His voice drifted away as he saw a painful look in Gray's face. Slowly, the ice mage's smell was changing.

Gray swallowed hard as his face went red. "Your hand...it's burning hot."

Natsu looked down and realized he was holding both cocks in his fingers. He wanted to jolt back in disgust, but then a mischievous idea came into his mind.

"Aww, is it too hot for you?" he teased, squeezing a little more. "You're used to your own icy hands. You know, _real_ girls are hot inside. If you ever want a _real_ girlfriend, you better get used to it." He stroked firmly and snickered as he watched Gray's mouth fall open in a silent moan. "What do you think? Am I making you more aroused than that fake crap you were watching this morning?"

Unexpectedly, Gray let out a heated moan. "Nnnngh, Natsu...that feels so...so good. Ahhn!"

Natsu blushed at the sultry sounds. "Hey, I'm not trying to make you feel good, you droopy-eyed pervert!"

"But it's hot."

"Dammit, don't say that. You're making me feel hot, too!" He blushed and looked away. Suddenly, he felt a small drip of Gray's precum leak to his fingers. Natsu yanked his hand away fast. "Shit!" He was stunned that Gray was this aroused, and even more shocked that his own cock was twitching with need.

Gray used this chance to pounce on Natsu, slamming him to the wet stones around the steamy pool. "Let's see how you like it, bastard." He grabbed hold of the thick shaft and stroked it with his icy fingers. "Tickles a little, right? That's what girls say about my fingers. And yes, I have had _real_ girlfriends! You probably don't even know how to touch a woman. You'd just burn her pube hair, stupid flame-brain. Whereas me?" He held his other hand up, and an ice cube formed on it. "Instant ice play."

He swirled the cube around Natsu's nipple, and the hot skin made the cube instantly start to melt, dripping cold serpentine lines of water down his bronze skin. Natsu hissed with pleasure.

"Nnnngh, Gray! You bastard. Mmmnh!"

In defiance, Natsu raised the heat in his hand and stroked Gray rhythmically. The ice mage's head threw back with an unheeded shuddering groan. Both boys moaned at the pleasure they were giving each other as they stoked their throbbing, erect lengths.

Their challenging eyes melted into lustful ones. Slowly, they shortened the distance between their faces. Natsu looked up at Gray leaning slightly over his body. Squinty eyes met droopy ones, both hooded and hazy. Gray's lips moved, as if wanting to say something, yet nothing came out. Instead, he leaned down and barely brushed his mouth against Natsu's hot, slightly chapped lips. He could feel the scalding breaths, and they made his cheek flush hotter.

Gray's dripping hair hung in limp, black strands that stuck to the sides of his face. Their wet bodies rubbed against one another as Gray leaned down for another, firmer kiss. Hot panting fused with cold breaths, making steam billow between their bodies. Gray's tongue sought out the furnace-like heat of Natsu's mouth, and the dragon slayer moaned in shock to taste that wintermint chill. His hand reached up, curled into the black locks, and yanked Gray down into a deeper kiss. Tongues clashed while teeth scraped one another. Both moaned softly, half aware that they were still in public.

"We should stop," Gray whispered.

"No," Natsu shivered. "Please, more."

Gray's brow tightened. A quick glance around again reaffirmed that no one else was in the men's side, yet he knew Erza and Lucy were nearby. He listened and heard nothing from them. Maybe they were gone already. Then he looked down at Natsu. Damn him, but he was cute when his cheeks matched his hair!

Stroking hard, panting heavily, they both felt coiling in the pit of their bellies. Gray felt the same tenseness he had nearly experienced that morning, yet was cut prematurely by the dragon slayer. Now, that urge was twice as strong, and he gritted to hold back, knowing he would not last much longer.

"Gray!" Natsu moaned.

That shout was too much. Gray cried out as the coiling snapped, his head threw back, and blissful relief came in spurts.

"Oh fuck, Gray!" Natsu huffed, watching the white streams arc out and splatter on his chest. "Shit!" he hissed, as pleasure surged and gushed through him.

His spine arched off the stone floor. To his surprise, Gray leaned down just in time to take the tip of Natsu's cock into his mouth, sucking and swallowing down the salty fluid just as it shot off. Natsu's eyes went huge at seeing that. He swore, he had never seen anything so hot as Gray swallowing his cum.

Gray rushed back up and kissed Natsu hard. The dragon slayer cringed as he tasted himself on Gray's tongue. Then, panting deeply as he tried to relax, Gray pulled back up. A thin trail of saliva mixed with pale cum connected their lips, slowly thinning out into nothing.

Natsu laughed tiredly. "You're not half bad...for a stripping perverted bastard."

Gray smirked down at him. "Same to you. Not bad...for an idiotic virgin flame-brain."

* * *

On the women's side, Erza and Lucy were flushed red. They had heard every moan and grunt from the two boys separated only by a wall of bamboo.

Erza's face was as scarlet as her hair. "I...I honestly never expected this kind of development. Wow! Well, at least they're not fighting. And it's a good thing we didn't invite Juvia."

Lucy was out of the pool and bouncing at the tall wall. "I want to see what they're doing. I wanna see!"

As for Happy, he had been on the boy's side of the hot spring the whole time, sitting on a rock out of the water—he's a cat, after all—staring at Natsu and Gray, who were completely oblivious to anything but one another. The blue Exceed had a creepy smile with huge eyes.

"They llllllllllike each other!" he purred.

**The End**


End file.
